Just A Little Light
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: Her life is a living Hell, all she needs is a little light. (PLEASE READ WARNINGS! THIS IS A DARK FANFIC!)


**Before you read this story, PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS! Warnings: Swearing, vivid dialogue, sibling abuse (Spencer ain't innocent in this), mutilation, drinking, brief rape. Very dark fanfiction, PLEASE HEAD THE WARNINGS! This is probably the longest one-shot I've written by this point in time.**

**Summary: Her life is a living Hell, all she needs is a little light.**

**...**

He's been drinking again. She can smell it, heavy on his rancid breath. He's yelling at her over nonsense, but she remains silent. There's no other choice. If she speaks, it'll be her head.

"What the _fuck_ is your damage?!" he yells. "You're so fucking dumb you can't watch where the _hell_ you're going?!"

On the floor is a shattered beer bottle. She was supposed to bring it to him, but it slipped from her hands and smashed against the floor. It was an accident, but, in his drunken state, he doesn't care.

"You little bitch." he growls and strikes her across the face.

She keeps her face turned to the side, tears are swelling up within her. She can't let them fall, he can't see her cry. The tears are blinked back.

"Get the fuck outta my face." he snarls.

She obeys and heads up the stairs to her room, hearing as he spats profanities loudly under his breath.

Once she is safely behind her door (or, as safe as she can be) the tears come. She collapses on her knees and falls forward, burying her face in her hands. If he were to see her sobbing... She knows her punishment isn't over. Far from it. Yelling is how it starts, a slap across the face is just a taste of what's to come next.

She sucks up the rest of her tears and stands slowly. Comfort can only come from one person at a time like this. She cracks her door and listens for approaching footsteps. Silence. Shutting her door, she creeps over to her window and opens without a sound, then steps onto the fire escape.

**...**

His curtains are drawn, she taps lightly on the glass. Nothing. She taps again. A few more minutes pass and the curtains are pulled back. There he stands. Her sudden presence is no surprise to him, he asks no questions as he opens the window and gently takes her in his arms. Immediatly, she starts sobbing into his shoulder.

"Does he know?" he asks quietly.

She shakes her head. "N-no. I checked be-before I le-ft."

He strokes her back soothingly, shushing and calming her violent cries.

"I don't want t-to go b-back, Fr-Freddie." she sobs.

"I know, Carls, I know." Freddie says softly.

Her hand tightly grips his shirt and he overlaps her hand with his.

"You'll be okay." he whispers.

"No, I won't." Carly chokes out. "It's getting worse. I can't hold on much longer."

"Hey, look at me." Freddie says. He gently lifts Carly's head up by her chin. "Everything will be okay." He brushes away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb then leaves a soft kiss on her slightly swollen cheek.

Carly's sobs quiet down and her breathing becomes labored. "Can...can I sleep here?"

"Of course, Carly." Freddie says.

And that's where she stays for the rest of the night.

**...**

**Okay, second part's up! WARNING: The contents of this next passage is NOT suitable for anyone under the age of 13-14 years of age. I am not responsible for anyone under that age becoming traumatized! Please enjoy!**

**...**

When the sun rises, she's awake. Freddie's arms are still wrapped protectively around her. She smiles a little, then looks towards the window. Her brother would've found her bedroom empty by now and he'd be waiting. He never really knows where Carly disappears to so she can escape his rage. He doesn't seem to care, either. He justs wants a slave to boss around and beat up whenever he felt like it.

Carly slowly detangles herself from Freddie's grasp and the blanklet. He'll know she's gone back. She kisses his forehead and climbs out the window.

**...**

Spencer isn't there when she enters her bedroom. He probably passed out on the couch and never came upstairs. Carly isn't surprised.

She grabs a change of clothes and heads to the bathroom for a shower. Paranoia follows her the entire way. Her legs grow heavy, as if the marrow in her bones has been replaced with lead, and her knees weaken to the point where she feels as if she's going to collapse. If he had seen her come in... Just the thought of it is enough to create silent sobs in her throat.

She just barely reaches the bathroom. She clings to the door, then the sink for dear life. Excessive deep breaths are the only things passing her lips. She swallows and looks up in the mirror. Though she did sleep, she has dark circles under her eyes. That usual sparkle in them were long extinguished, it died when all of this started. Freddie often tells her he misses that sparkle. Carly told him it's not coming back, not while she was still in this damned enviornment.

She starts the shower and it's not long until the mirrors are fogged up with steam. Carly sheds her clothes and steps into the shower. The hot water rushes down her scarred body and she gazes down at the freshest scar. Spencer had come home in the middle of the night, drunk as always and filled with rage. He woke Carly up and demanded she come downstairs. She stood across from him as he removed his belt... She didn't do anything. Not a thing. But the liquor in her brother's system said otherwise.

The bathroom door opens and Carly gasps. The shower curtain is pulled back and Spencer stands there, staggering like he can't find his feet. He looks Carly up and down and smiles.

"Damn, girl." he slurs.

"Spencer!" Carly gasps aloud.

Her influenced brother presses his finger to her lips. "Shhh..."

Carly's heart leaps into her chest and a cold shudder flashes down her spine.

_He's more drunk than usual..._ she thinks.

Spencer licks his lips and a look of greed shows in his eyes. His hand trails ever so slowly down and Carly closes her eyes tightly.

"Sp-Spencer..." she says hoarsely, her throat now dry. "P-please, stop..."

"Aw, c'mon, baby." Spencer says, followed by a hiccup. His hand persists in caressing her.

"Stop!" Carly says strongly, but there's a low sob.

She shoves his hand away and his eyes flare up. She has no time to react before his fingers are around her neck and she gives a strangled cry. The fire in his eyes and the scent of beer on his breath are overwhelming. Just as Carly's vision starts to go black, he drops her. Carly crumples to the shower floor, gasping for breath adn gagging, and he storms out. The front door slams and Carly breaks down.

**...**

**Okay, I don't care if you didn't like Spencer being very OOC in this. That's the whole point. I don't care if you didn't like the scene in the bathroom. If you wanna stick around for the next update (yep, there's still more ;D) go right ahead. It's greatly appreciated. Currently, I'm suffering of severe writers block and there's no telling how long it will last. I hope it passes soon.**


End file.
